


Better Than Nice

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Troubled Hearts [10]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, Friends With Benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the kink table prompt "Bathing"@ Femslash100.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Nice

"I've never taken a bath with someone before," Belle said, leaning back against Emma. The bubbly water sloshed as Emma wrapped her arms around Belle from behind. "It's nice. Really nice."

Emma tried to relax. Having a bath with her was more on the romantic side than she had ever planned on being with Belle. There was a line, a very strict line, that they were about sex and comfort and nothing else. Inviting Belle to join her in the bath now felt like a breach of that conviction.

"Thank you," Belle rested her hands on top of Emma's.

"Belle, we haven't really talked about..."

"About what? Oh. About this. Us you mean."

"Yeah," Emma said. She really really hoped that Belle hadn't gotten the wrong idea, the last thing she wanted to do was deal with her being upset.

"Do we need to?" Belle turned a little so she could see Emma's face. "We're just friends, who sometimes like to be naked together, right?" She grinned at Emma's obvious relief. Belle laughed. "Oh you don't need to worry about me falling for you. The last thing I want is another relationship."

"Same," Emma said, her whole body suddenly feeling 100% more relaxed.

Belle settled back against her. She closed her eyes. This was good, this was completely getting away from her stresses.

Emma's hand moved under the warm water, going down between Belle's legs. "Let's see if we can do better than nice," Emma said quietly in Belle's ear.


End file.
